Currently, the creation of an ASR speech application requires significant effort from subject matter experts and grammar developers primarily related to the mapping of potential spoken strings of words (utterances) to specific meanings (semantics). This mapping is referred to as the Reporting process. The Reporting process requires review of all possible combinations of utterances and assignment to a specific semantic upon which a speech application can react. The sample size of potential utterances that must be tagged is large. A meaning report is the comparison of differences between files that have been transcribed and the semantic interpretation grammar. This comparison allows tuning of the semantic interpretation grammar to increase its accuracy.
Therefore, what is needed is a report that compares a transcribed file to an semantic interpretation grammar to allow tuning of the semantic interpretation grammar.